The Artist's Child
by Ina-chanz
Summary: I suck with titles. And summaries. Anyway, the title basically says it. Sai and Sakura are gonna have a baby! This is also my first SaiSaku fic, so please review to help me be a better fanfic writer : . Enjoy and sorry for any characters being OOC.


Title: The Artist's Child

Genre: Family, General, Romance, some Humor...you know, that kind of stuff...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway. If I did, you all you Naruto fans would come to my house with pitchforks and torches.

Sakura was pregnant of course. She held her fat belly as she bent over to pick up a book that had fallen to the floor. Sai would be home soon from his mission, so, with her not being able to go on any missions for some time, Sakura had to stay home. To kill time, she tidied up the apartment a bit, until her strange cravings for pickles and icecream came out of nowhere. Then she'd just sit around and watch TV.

As she placed the book back on the table, the door bell suddenly rang twice. "Sai-kun?" Sakura asked herself. She hurried to the door and opened it.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura greeted her old friend with a hug.

"How's the baby?" Naruto asked as Sakura closed the door behind him.

"Oh, just fine, whenever she wasn't KICKING ME! When ever the baby kicks me, it hurts ALOT. She must have my strength then! Ha! Anyway, she was kicking me horribly this morning and Sai laughed, so I punched him through the window...*sigh*...well forget that! I see you brought a present," Sakura said, then pointed at the large orange bag he was holding.

"Oh yeah, well ya see, Hinata-chan thought what we got you for your baby shower wasn't enough! I guess she's just a really generous," said Naruto.

"Naruto...all you got me for the baby shower was a balloon...a BLUE one," Sakura muttered.

"What's wrong with that?! So anyway, Hinata decided that I should decide what we should get, and for some reason she said she'd regret it...so, I decided to go all over Konoha and other countries in order to get these!" Naruto handed Sakura the giant bag. She took it and opened it.

"Um...books? Why...?" Sakura just stared at all the exotic books.

"Because! I thought that the baby would grow up to be a nerd like you were in the academy, so I'm giving the baby a head start by buying her all these books isn't it great?!"

**BAM!**

Naruto flew right through the wall behind him, leading to the street. Sakura blew the smoke off her fist. People stared in terrifingly at the fuming, pink-haired, pregnant woman in the huge hole in the wall. They then started to wonder why any guy would sleep with THAT.

"TELL HINATA I SAID HI, GOT IT?!" Sakura yelled. Out of the rebble of cement and debree came a shaky thumbs up, slowly.

"Good!" Sakura said happily. Sakura looked around. "YOU!" Sakura pointed at repairmen that had happeed to be going down the street.

"FIX THIS WALL!"

"O-OKAY!" They stuttered running to the hole with supplies. They fixed it in a fast, cartoony way, and in a few minutes, it looked as good as new!

"So do we get pay?" one man asked.

Sakura gave them one of her famous death glares. They screamed and ran away. Sakura smiled.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Sakura was sipping on a cup of tea, watching Oprah for some reason, even though she hated it (Weird). As Oprah gave everyone in the audience a motor scooter, the doorbell rang. Sakura got out of bed, rushing to the door. She opened it, finding her husband. She grinned, swinging her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Hello to you too," Sai smiled.

"Oh hey, Naruto came over earlier to drop off a present...*sigh*...it was books..."

" Why books?" Sai asked.

"Hey said that he figured that when our baby got to the academy, he assumes that our baby's gonna be a nerd."

"So what did you do?"

"Punched his face through the wall," Sakura smiled.

Sai chuckled at the picture. "The wall...?" Sai turned to look at it. "But-"

"Got repairmen to fix it," Sakura told him, looking at the ceiling and flapping her hand once.

"Heh, that's my Sakura-chan," he smiled.

She giggled.

A WHILE LATER...

As Sai got out of the shower half naked (with pants, not a TOWEL!) He stopped in his tracks, staring at Sakura, who was sitting at the edge of the bed. She was holding her shirt up, ONLY revealing her belly.

"Um Sakura, I don't think we should since you already have a baby there," Sai mumbled.

Sakura fumed, "Not THAT!" Sai just stood there as she calmed down.

"Then what?"

"Kiss your baby goodnight!" Sakura demanded.

Sai just stared at her confused.

"I don't see the point in this-"

"JUST DO IT!" Sakura demanded again.

"Okay, Okay..."

He walked over to her and knelt right in front of her bare stomach. He gave it a peck.

"Thank you," Sakura said as she fake smiled. Sai stared at her, until he fake smiled back.

"My pleasure," he said. Sakura twitched.

So after that, they both got in bed. Just before Sai turned off the lamp, he smiled, "Goodnight Sakura-chan." It was a real, heart warming smile. Sakura blushed and smiled back, kissing his cheek. He turned oof the lamp.

"Goodnight Sai-kun."

5 HOURS LATER...

"Ugh..." Sakura moaned, sitting up. She started groaning and groaning, holding her stomach. Sai finally woke up, imediately turning on the lamp, seeing Sakura all crouched up.

"Oh no..." Sai said to himself.

"Sai!" Sakura panted frantically. He quickly got out of bed and dressed, going to Sakura and taking the covers off of her. He put a coat on her. She groaned as he lead her out of the apartment and hurried her to the hospital down the street.

"Carry me! Please!" she yelled.

"But you're so fat..."

"DAMMIT SAI!"

He picked her up bridal style and continued hurrying her to the hospital. Sakura loud groaning woke up a few neighbors, one happening to be Hinata.

Hinata woke up startled. In her white night gown, she got out of bed and went to the window, opening the curtains. She saw Sai carrying Sakura. Hinata gasped and ran to Naruto's bedside.

"Naruto-kun!" she shouted, shaking him. He merely blabbered in his sleep and rolled. She got on the bed and shook him again.

"Naruto-kun!" she shouted again.

He sleepily smiled, whispering, "Oh Hin-hin (Hinata)..."

"NARUTO-KUN!" she creamed in his ear. Naruto screamed and fell off the bed, hitting his head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL HINAT-" Hinata clamped his mouth shut with her hand. She brought him to window and made him look down the street.

"HOLY CRAP!" Naruto yelled, getting out of Hinata's grasp. They quickly dressed and ran out the door.

"They reached Sai and Sakura at the hospital as Sakura was put into a wheelchair by nurses.

"Sakura!" Hinata shouted. Sai and Sakura looked at the couple rushing in.

"Hinata? Naruto?" Sai asked. "What're you doing here?"

"Sorry, we could hear Sakura from our room," Hinata panted.

"I told you you were too loud," Sai said to Sakura.

The nurses rushed her to the elevator, followed by Sai, Naruto, and Hinata. After reaching the fifth floor, they quickly went to a room and layed Sakura down on the bed. The nurses already called Tsunade, who voluenteered beforehand to deliver the baby. As the nurses readied Sakura for the delivery by arching her legs and giving her shots, and etc, Naruto was phoning some of their friends. Tsunade came in just in time.

"Alright Sakura! Are you ready?" Tsunade asked in a doctor's uniform, putting her gloves on. Sakura nodded.

"Then let's get started! Let me see..." Tsunade checked under the covers.

"Okay, Lee and Tenten are on the way!" Naruto said, getting off the phone. Sakura groaned.

"Why them? All they're gonna do is make me uncomfortable, with Lee and all his yelling. Thanks alot Naruto!" Sakura said.

Naruto looked down at the ground sadly.

TWO HOURS LATER...

"PUSH SAKURA!" Tsunade yelled. Sakura shrieked in pain. She huffed, and then looked at her husband.

"S...Sai-kun...come her sweet heart..." she panted motioning her finger towards herself. Sai obeyed and knelt beside her.

"Closer..."

He leaned in closer. Then suddenly out of nowhere, Sakura grabbed his collar, bringing him to her face.

"DAMMIT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TO ME SAI?!"

"Hey, it was your idea," Sai retorted.

"PUSH!" Tsunade yelled again. As Sai was getting up, Sakura quickly grabbed his hand, pulling him down.

"UGH!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Ugh..." Sai groaned.

"AH! Sai, I think your hand is broken!" Hinata squeaked, pointing at the hand Sakuras squeezed. Sai looked at it.

"No, it's only mortally wounded and swollen. I'll be fine as long as she she doesn't grab my hand aga-"

"PUSH!"

"UUUUGHHH!!!!"

"AHHH!!! Yep it's broken..."

The door suddenly slammed open.

"SAKURA! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T COME AS QUICK AS I SHOULD HAVE! YOU SEE, THERE WAS THIS-"

"PUSH!"

"UGH!"

"AHHH!!!"

"..." Lee stared at what Sakura was doing under the covers, slightly turning blue.

"Lee-kun..." Tenten asked, staring at Lee's face.

He was frozen. Suddenly he fell over backwards, fainting.

"Lee-kun!"

"Nurse, get the idiot to a hospital room," Tsunade sighed. The nurse went over to Naruto.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto.

"Not that one, the other one."

The nurse staring into Tsunade'es eyes, carefully went over to Sai.

"LEE!"

"Oh sorry!" the nurse panicked. She went to Lee, dragging him out of the room with Tenten following.

"Hey, I need a doctor too!" Sai shouted, showing his messed up hand.

"No! As punishment, you'll stay here with your wife until the baby is delivered!" Tsunade responded.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"SLEPT WITH ME!" Sakura screamed, sweating.

"Okay Sakura, enough resting. One more push, and we'll be done. On the count of three Sakura! One, Two, THREEE!!!" Tsunade commanded.

Sakura and Sai screamed in pain, but relaxed as they heard their daughter's cry. The umbilicalcord was cut and the baby was given to a nurse to be cleaned, tested and cleaned. Tsunade went to wash up, as Sakura relaxed in the bed.

"Miss Tokashi, heal Sai's hand for me," Tsunade said to a nurse as she was almost down cleaning up.

"Yes'm." the nurse went to Sai and started treating his disfigured hand. Amazingly, it was completely healed within a few minutes. After that, Tsunade came back, with their daughter.

"Born: September 22nd, 7:15AM. Congratulations, it's a beatiful, healthy baby girl," Tsunade announced, giving the baby, who was wrapped in a pink blanket and wearing a pink cap, to Sakura, who finally caught her breath. She held the baby close. She and Sai looked at their daughter, who had a patch of black hair on her head and rosy cheeks. She suddenly opened her eyes, revealing that they were a very dark green, not hazel, just dark green, almost black. She stared at her parents with wide eyes, blinking once. Sai and Sakura smiled at her.

"What an ugly baby..." Sai whispered with a smile.

"SAAAI..." Sakura growled, glaring at him. Sai waved his hands infront of himself.

"Whoa whoa, not in front of the baby dear," he smiled. Sakura looked back at their baby, who was still staring with her big, dark eyes.

"Do you promise your mommy that you'll smack your dad every once in a while, huh?" she asked her gently, touching its tiny nose. The baby just stared.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Sakura exclaimed, snuggling the baby. "Sai-kun, hold your baby girl." Sakura gave the infant to Sai. Sai held the baby in his arms. He rocked it slowly as Naruto and Hinata looked at her over Sai's shoulders.

"Oh...she's so cute! I hope WHEN-" Hinata glared at Naruto, making him flinch. She looked at the baby gently. "I get a baby, it's just as cute!"

"Yeah, it IS pretty cute..." Naruto muttered. "Hey! Do you guys mind when she's older if I teach her a few awesome moves, say rasengan?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, we do mind," Sai and Sakura said in unison, only Sai ended his sentence by adding "dickless". Naruto fumed at Sai, who was fake smiling at him over his shoulder. Sai then looked back at the baby, showing her his index finger to hold. She reached for it carefully, and crunched it.

"YEOW!" Sai screeched, jumping. Everyone laughed. There were tears in his eyes as he held the baby closer, whispering in her ear, "Please don't be like your mother, please don't be like your mother, please don't be like your mother..."

The door slammed open again.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! OH, I SEE THAT THE BABY IS BORN?! LET ME SEE THE GORGEOUS THING!" Lee screamed, who was followed by Tenten as he went to the baby. He and the baby stared into eachother's eyes for a moment, until Lee screamed in the baby's face, "SHE** IS** GORGEOUS!" The baby's mouth quivered, and then suddenly began to cry uncontrollably.

As Sai shushed his child, Sakura yelled, "DAMMIT LEE! HOW DARE YOU SCREAM IN MY DAUGHTER'S FACE LIKE THAT!"

"But I-"

"Just stop," Naruto mumbled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, we better get going anyway. COME TENTEN!" Lee yelled, running out the door. Tenten shook her head, and waved goodbye as she ran after Lee.

"We better get going too. We'll be back in a few hours. We were up all night, right? See ya!" Naruto exclaimed. He and Hinata then left.

The baby was finally shushed, and soon fell asleep in Sai's arms. Sai went to Sakura and carefully gave the sleeping infant to Sakura. They smiled at the baby as it slept in her mother's arms.

"I love you Sai," Sakura whispered sweetly.

"I love you too," Sai replied, kissing her cheek.

**EPILOGUE**

"Mommy! Daddy! I had that dream again!" shouted the five year old girl as she slammed the door open. Thank God it was pitch black, or the poor thing would be scarred for life. Sai immediately broke the kiss with Sakura and got off her. Sai turned the lamp on as soon as Sakura had finished buttoning up her shirt.

"Ai, we told you to stop barging in like that," Sai said. Dammit, they forget to lock the door...again...

"Which dream was is, sweety?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"It's the one where a giant green blob monster with big round eyes and weird eyelashes and fat fuzzy eyebrows comes and tries to eat us! This time he ate Naruto sensei!" Ai explained. Sakura knew why she had that dream. So did Sai. She knew it was would bring something bad in the future to scream like that in front of a newborn's face. Stupid Lee.

"C...Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" Ai asked weakly.

"Of course you can, just bring a blanket," Sakura told her.

"Why can't I just sleep under you guys's covers?" Ai asked. Their faces turned blue.

"J-Just get your blanket, Ai!" Sai said. Ai left to get her blanket. As soon as she left, Sai gave her look, as if saying,_ 'How the hell could you say yes?!_'.

"Come on, she's just a baby," Sakura answered.

"Yeah, but we just did IT under the covers!" Sai pleaded.

"That's why I told her to get a blanket of course. It's okay Sai," Sakura assured him. Ai came back with a purple blanket. She climbed up on her parents' bed and layed down inbetween them, ontop of the covers. She pulled her purple blanket over her.

"Remember Ai, you're going to go to the academy tomorrow for the first time now, so this'll be your last night with us. You'll have to toughen up, got it?" Sai told her.

"Sai, she's still very young," Sakura groaned. Sai stared at them emotionlessly. Then, he gave them with one his famous fake smiles.

"I know." Ai flinched.

THE NEXT DAY...

"See ya later mommy!" Ai yelled behind her as she headed off to school.

"Bye, Ai!" Sakura waved from the front door. Ai soon disappeared as she rounded the corner. Sakura stopped waving and sighed.

"Well, there she goes..." Sakura said sadly as Sai walked up behind her. Sai said nothing for a while.

"She'll be fine..." he said as he turned around to go to the bedroom.

"Don't you even care?" Sakura asked, closing the door.

"Of course I do, but if I'm not mistaken, we're already late for our mission with Naruto, am I right?"

Sakura thought for moment, before she yelled, "OH GOD!", running off upstairs to get ready.

AT THE ACADEMY...

As Ai stepped in the classroom a sensei told her to go to, all she could see were children. They were running, screaming, and some were even talking to the sensei. Ai walked inside, setting her lunch box on a random table. As she looked around again, she noticed a particular child. The child was a girl, leaning against a corner of the room, her eyes closed. Ai curiously walked towards the strange girl with short, apple-red hair.

When Ai was close enough, the girl suddenly said, "Your chakra is unusually bright." Ai stopped.

"What?" Ai asked.

"Your chakra. I can sense everyone's chakra throughout the whole school. I don't even have to see them. I sense eleven jounin, seven chunnin, two genin, and one hundred and seventy-two academy students in this academy. Besides you, the only other one that sticks out is the Hyuga girl with a bit of evil-like chakra mixed inside her regular chakra. Anyway, that's what I mean," the girl explained.

"Oh, well, how do you do that?" Ai asked.

"I inherited it from my mother," the girl said simply.

There was silence between them.

"Um...anyway...my name's Ai Haruno! What's yours?" Ai exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"Katsuko," Katsuko said. Katsuko opened her eyes, revealing them to be red with three black symbols in each eye. Ai froze, her mouth gaped slightly.

"Alright kids, take your seats!" said the sensei. Ai went back to her seat.

"My name is Hanabi sensei, and I'll be your sensei this year!" Hanabi sensei said happily. Ai thought about those eyes of Katsuko. She remembered her mother telling her about it. She suddenly remembered.

It was called the Sharingan.

So, how'd you like it? When your review, I'd like you to conclude if I should either continue this story, or just leave like this as a one shot. I'm thinking about continuing, but I wanna know what you guys think first. After a week or two maybe, I'll look at the reviews and decide from there. I'll either leave an author's note or put it on my profile my decision. Oh, and sorry for any misspelled words! Anyway, thanks for reading!!!! :)


End file.
